Change of Heart
by Alicia C. Summers
Summary: Theresa finally comes to a realization and puts it all on the line as she finally professes her love for the right man.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Passions. 

AN: I am dying to see a Fox/Theresa pairing on the show, and this is just my first shot. I'm currently working on a longer chapter fic between the pair and it should be up soon. Please review when your done. Thanks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Change of Heart

__

By Alicia C. Summers 

She had been waiting for this day longer than she could possibly remember. All the dreams, fantasies, and most of all her belief in fate encouraged her to pursue her one true love in life, Ethan. And now, here he was, standing before her with a glimmer of adoration in his eyes. All of the love he ever possessed was now shinning down upon her. It took more the five minutes before she realized she wasn't dreaming. This was truly the moment. He was indeed professing his love for her. 

Ethan's voice floated in and out of her mind as she recalled each moment she spent trying to capture his heart. From disguising herself as Ivy's personal assistant, to the many times _fate _had certainly brought them together. They were memories Theresa would never forget. Folding her arms across her chest she smiled as Ethan wiped at his forehead. He was nervous, she could obviously see that, but it didn't stop him. Nothing could possibly stop him now. 

For Ethan, it had been far to long that they were apart. It wasn't as though he didn't love Gwen, in fact he cared for her immensely, but what he held for her wasn't love He wasn't in love with Gwen, he was in love with Theresa. He had always been in love with Theresa and he had been to thick headed to see it all along. Fate had brought them together, and now fate would seal their love forever. 

" Theresa, " Ethan whispered, taking her hands and clasping his around them, " Theresa I need to tell you something. Something directly from my heart. " 

She smiled, bringing his hands to her cheek and running them smoothly across her skin. " Oh, Ethan, I knew one day this would happen. I've always known this would happen." 

"Theresa, I havent always been wise to the obvious. I havent always seen the light when it came to things like love and fate. I considered everything between us to be completely gone except of course for our friendship. Yet every time we were apart, and every time you were near, it was always you on my mind. Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, I have never stopped loving you. There is no room for anyone else in my life except you. " Heaving out a great sigh he smiled. The truth was finally revealed. 

A slow tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed deeply into his eyes. " Ethan, I can't believe that you're here. I can't believe that your telling me this. This moment has been all I have dreamed about for so long, and now my wish has finally been granted. Ethan, you are a wonderful amazing man, and I, " she held his stare intently as she spoke. Her words leaving her lips with such confidence, " I don't love you. " 

There was a gasping silence that sprung between them. Theresa stared horror struck, her eyes wide and teary. Ethan's expression fell instantly and his hands let go of hers without a thought. Theresa began to breath quickly, her heart pounding. Why had she said she didn't love him. Of course she did! This was Ethan in front of her and the only man she had ever dreamed of marrying. What in the world had compelled her to say she didn't love him? Delusional, yes, that was the only explanation. She must be ill with some sort of virus. She flung her hand to her forehead but she was perfectly cool. It didn't make sense to her. Nothing had changed in the last year, she still pined over Ethan just as much as always. She had witnesses! Yes witnesses! Whitney would surely support her, and Chad always believed that her and Ethan were somehow fated to be together, and Fox. Fox….

He had always supported her intentions towards Ethan, even thought sometimes he teased her like crazy. He had become such a wonderful friend. Almost as close as she was with Whitney. Suddenly she laughed. If Fox had been there to witness her tell Ethan she didn't love him he would have surely been killed with shock. The thought sent her into a fit of laughter and soon she was holding her stomach in pain. Ethan continued to stare at her in bewilderment. Why was she laughing? 

"_Why are you laughing Theresa?" _ She thought to herself as the giggles slowly subsided. And then it was plainly obvious. Incredibly utterly clear. 

" Oh my god…" Her mouth fell open and she stepped away from Ethan. " I really don't love you anymore Ethan…I…I don't…." 

Spinning quickly on her heel she sprinted from the apartment and headed down to the sunny beach. This whole time she had these feelings buried inside of her and she had yet to realize it. Her love for Ethan had diminished and it had become an infatuation, an obsession. Yes, she still cared for him, and she always would, but the love was gone. Running across the dock and down towards the beach her eyes caught sight of it. She knew exactly where to run to, her heart felt it. He was standing there with his back to her and she ran harder. The wind felt cool across her face and she grinned. This was it, she knew it. He had become everything she had ever wanted, and everything she had ever dreamed. Even if he didn't feel the same at least her heart would be true. 

"Theresa?" She halted as he turned to face her. Her heart jumped into her throat. " Are you alright? I thought you were out to talk with Ethan?" 

Her mouth went completely dry. " I didn't need to speak with Ethan anymore. I needed to speak with you. " She swallowed hard trying desperately not to sweat. 

"What is it Theresa?" He took a step closer to her. It wouldn't have been so hard if she hadn't recently found out about his feelings for Whitney, but she couldn't let it get to her. She needed to do this. Even if she was forced to spend the rest of her life alone. 

"I was just with Ethan and it was everything I had dreamed it would be. I had been waiting for him to profess his love for me for so long that I failed to realize that I had lost that feeling for him. I was more obsessed with hearing it then actually feeling it. I don't know what this means, and I certainly don't know how to even say it…." 

"You don't…because I already know exactly what you mean. I was infatuated with Whitney. I wanted nothing more then to spend all of my time with her. She was the epitome of beauty and I wanted to make her mine. Its only recently did I realize that I was more in love with the relationship she had with Chad. " He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't understand." 

" Either do I…but what I do understand is that I love you Theresa. " He reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek. 

" And I love you Fox Crane. " 

Without any hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips with his own. 


End file.
